the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Humble (production studio)
}} |dissolved = |footnotes = }} Humble is a commercial production company with offices in New York and Los Angeles. Humble and its sister post-production company Postal, specialize in the integration of live action production, design, edit, animation, and visual effects for advertising and original creative content. History Humble, launched in 2006 by entrepreneur Eric Berkowitz and co-founded by creative director Sam Stephens, is a New York-based full service, creative-driven production house, known for film direction, special effects, animation, motion graphics, 3D modeling and visual effects for television commercials, video content for the web & mobile devices, and music videos. Humble's work for Domino's Pizza was awarded a Clio and nominated for an Emmy. The Humble-produced music video for "Uprising" by Muse won the 2010 MTV Video Music Award for "Best Special Effects".MTV VMA 2010 Winner for Best Special Effects: Special Effects by Humble Other artists' music videos produced by Humble include Wolfmother and Passion Pit. In 2010 Humble expanded their production offering to include digital production services beyond video content. Other notable clients have included IKEA, Samsung, Panasonic, Activision, Axe, Revlon, Starburst, Hoodie Allen, Tribeca Film Festival and The Museum of Sex. Awards & notable achievements 2008 * Clios – Content and Contact – Silver (Domino's "Anything Goes") * Clios – Interactive – Bronze (Domino's "Anything Goes") * Effies – Fast Food / Casual Dining / Restaurant – Bronze (Domino's "Anything Goes") * Emmy – Nomination (Domino's "Anything Goes") 2009 * MTV VMA – Best VFX (Muse "The Uprising") * MTV VMA – Best Breakout Video – Nominated (Passion Pit "The Reeling") 2011 * Midas Award – Corporate image – Grand Midas (UBS "Stephen Wiltshire") * Latin Grammy – Best Short Form Video – Nominee (Maná "Lluvia Al Corazón") 2012 * AICP Next Awards – Viral / Web Film (UBS "Stephen Wiltshire") * Greenpeace "Clean Cloud" (UBS "Stephen Wiltshire") * Omma Award – Best Integrated Online Campaign (UBS "Stephen Wiltshire") * The Woodlands "Generations" (UBS "Stephen Wiltshire") * TELLY Awards – Local TV Real Estate - Silver (UBS "Stephen Wiltshire") 2013 * Animation Block Party – Best Computer Animation (Tumbleweed Tango) * Vimeo Staff Pick (Tumbleweed Tango) * Licensed by Disney (Tumbleweed Tango) * Featured – NY Shorts Fest, LA Shorts Fest, Hong Kong Arts Centre, Interfilm Short Film Festival (Tumbleweed Tango) * Webby Awards – Integrated Campaign – Honoree (Mizuno "Mezamashii Run Project") * AICP – Best Original Music (Mizuno "Mezamashii Run Project") * Effies – Leisure Products & Services, David vs. Goliath, Small Budgets - Products, Media Idea, Influencers (Mizuno "Mezamashii Run Project") * Creative Media Award – Communications Channel Plan (Mizuno "Mezamashii Run Project") * ADDY – Houston – Gold and Silver (Verizon "Orchestra") * ADDY – Houston - Best in Show for Broadcast (Verizon "Orchestra") * U.S. Hispanic Idea Awards – Film Publications and Media (Time Warner Cable "Penny Plan") 2014 * Featured – Nantucket Film Festival, TIFF, Monstra Film Festival Portugal, Prix Ars Electronica, Holland Animation Film Festival (Tumbleweed Tango) * The One Show – One Screen – Best Writing (The Trial of Barnaby Finch) * Featured – NY Shorts Fest, LA Shorts Fest, Hawaii Shorts Fest, TIFF Shorts Fest (The Trial of Barnaby Finch) 2015 * Cannes Lions – Film – Personal Screens – Shortlist (Lowe's Vine " Yeti") * ADDY – District – Internet Commercial – Silver (Nissan "Ride of Your Life") * SXSW – Documentary Spotlight – World Premier (ESPN Films – Son of the Congo) 2016 * Webby Awards – Online Film & Video – Sports - Nominated (ESPN Films – Son of the Congo) * AICP – Next Awards – Cause Marketing – Shortlist (A Force For Good) * Cannes Lions – Promo & Activation – Use of Social Platform - Silver (Lowe's "In A Snap") * Cannes Lions – Direct – Use of Mobile – Bronze (Lowe's "In A Snap") * Cannes Lions – Entertainment – Mobile/Device Brand Experience – Bronze (Lowe's "In A Snap") * Cannes Lions – Mobile – Content for User Engagement – Shortlist (Lowe's "In A Snap") * Cannes Lions – Film – Other Use of Film Content – Shortlist (Lowe's "In A Snap") References External links * * Passion Pit Breakthrough Video nominee, as reported by MTV * Passion Pit video with full credits Category:Visual effects companies Category:Design companies Category:Companies based in New York City Category:American animation studios Category:Companies established in 2006